Cold
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil and Hotstreak have a fight. VirgilXFrancis fluff.


**Disclaimer:**I Own nothing, except the plot.

* * *

Virgil sniffed again as he curled tighter under his blankets, upset beyond belief. How could a perfect day go so horribly wrong? Well, maybe not perfect, school had the tendency to be very demanding, so did being a hero. But it didn't really matter. Virgil had just been kickin' it with Richie, Daisy and Frieda at school when his lover showed up by surprise. Hotstreak seemed angry about something, he usually was. The red heads ability to control his temper had improved greatly since he had started dating the hero, but it still had a tendency to rear its ugly head sometimes. This was one of those times.

The fire wielding teen had stormed up to Virgil, who had been at lunch with his friends, and ended up screaming at the dark skinned boy about something or another. Virgil had looked at the tall man shocked, before asking what was wrong. Apparently Hotstreak thought Virgil was doing something horrible behind his back and didn't want Virgil to hang with the majority of his friends until it had been worked out. Virgil, getting beyond pissed himself screamed back at him saying he was a jackass for assuming such things. They ended up arguing for most of the lunch period,and into most of Virgil's history class before the hero stormed off calling their relationship quits.

Virgil couldn't get the image of Hotstreak, of Francis's, look of horror out of his mind. Virgil knew how much he meant to the fire wielder, how much Francis needed him in his life. Francis hadn't really told him, but it had become blatantly obvious the first six months they had dated. It took Francis months to get up the courage to ask the raven haired hero out, even more so to tell him what that bastard of a father did to him. They had been dating a year and a half, Virgil was now seventeen, Francis, nineteen. Every bit of good his criminal lover had, was for him alone, Virgil knew this, and now, he was drowning in guilt for what he said. Virgil just prayed his redheaded lover didn't do anything drastic.

A knock on his door made Virgil look up from his pillow, he sniffed again.

"W-who is it?" The young hero's voice was raspy from crying.

"Virgil? Are you alright? You haven't come down since you got back from school, and I'm worried," Virgil's father, Robert, said.

"Yeah pops, I'm fine, just re-evaluating some things." Virgil replied, pulling his blankets tighter around his small frame.

"Get in another fight with Francis?" Robert asked from outside the door.

"Yeah. Just need to think." Virgil replied.

"Alright, come down when your ready." Robert said and walked off. Virgil smiled briefly, his pops always gave him a sturdy comfort in his life, even when he didn't say the words. Moments later, Virgil got into a fight with his bladder,and lost he scurried to the bathroom. When he returned to his room he decided he needed to listen to some music to help him think. Using his powers of electricity, he turned on his stereo, adjusting it to his favorite station. He then he walked over to his bed and curled up in his blankets again and just let the music flow through him, soothing his hurting heart. He soon became lost in his thoughts, then suddenly a song on the radio caught his attention.

_"Looking back at me I see that I _

_ Never really got it right,_

_ I never stopped to think of you_

_ I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

_ You are the antidote that gets me by _

_ Somethin' strong like a drug that gets me_

_ High_

_ What I really meant to say _

_ Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_ I never meant to be so cold _

_ Never meant to be so cold_

_ What I really meant to say_

_ Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_ I never meant to be so cold_

_ Never meant to be so cold_

_ Cold, to you you, I'm sorry 'bout all the lies_

_ Maybe in a different light_

_ You can see me stand on my own again_

_ 'Cause now I can see_

_ You were the antidote that got me by _

_ Somethin' strong like a drug that got me_

_ High_

_ What I really meant to say_

_ Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_ I never meant to be so cold_

_ Never meant to be so cold_

_ What I really meant to say_

_ Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_ I never meant to be so cold_

_ Never meant to be so cold_

_ I never meant to be so cold_

_ I never wanted you to see _

_ The screwed up side of me that I keep _

_ Locked inside of me so deep_

_ It always seems to get to me_

_ I never really wanted you to go_

_ So many things you should have known_

_ I guess for me there's just no hope_

_ I never meant to be so cold_

_ What I really meant to say (say)_

_ Is I'm sorry for the way (sorry for the way) I am_

_ (I am) I never meant to be so cold_

_ Never meant to be so cold_

_ What I really meant to say (say)_

_ Is I'm sorry for the way (sorry for the way) I am_

_ (I am) I never meant to be so cold _

_ Never meant to be so cold._

"Cold by Crossfade, a dedication from a Francis Stone to his lover Virgil Hawkins as an apology for early today." The words the D.J. said brought a light torrent of tears to the hero's eyes, and his full mouth trembled. That's how Francis found him when he walked into Virgil's room, their room. Virgil turned his head to his doorway, dreads swaying slightly from the movement, tears cascading down dark cheeks. Francis bit his lip, unable to stand seeing his precious little lover cry.

"Virg, about earlier, I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like I should have. Yer the only good thing I got, and you hangin' with yer friends got me jealous, especially since Daisy and Frieda hang all over you." Francis looked to the floor briefly, unsure if he said the right thing. For someone who was so confidante with criminal activities, Francis had little to no confidence about his personal self. His self esteem was pretty bad before they had begun their relationship too. It probably had to do with the severe abuse he had suffered from his father, emotional, physical,and sexual. Francis looked up into his angel's face,and saw a warm smile on his plump lips. Virgil let go of the blankets and spread his arms out, Francis was more than happy to accept the offered embrace.

As soon as Virgil's thin arms were wrapped around his neck, and his own muscled ones around his slender waist, their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they pulled back, Virgil had tears in is beautiful brown eyes again. Francis soon had a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Virgil what's wrong? What did I do?" Francis's raspy voice was near hysterics, not wanting the only person who kept him alive upset or hurt.

"Its not your fault, it wasn't your fault, I'm just sorry for what I said earlier today. I didn't have the right to say it. Will you forgive me?" Virgil hiccuped cutely,and Francis blushed.

"That's what you're upset about? Feh, of course I took it at face value, we were arguin' so I know you didn't mean it." Francis said, hugging Virgil closer, nuzzling the boy's raven hair.

"I love you, Francis" Virgil said with a smile, his own arms wrapping a little tighter around Hotstreak's thick neck. Francis smirked at Virgil's confession. It never ceased to amaze him how much Virgil loved him. Would always love him, because the african-american boy promised him when they first got real serious.

"Love you too, sparky." Francis replied, placing a quick kiss to Virgil's forehead. Soon enough both hero, and criminal were curled up together on the single bed, loving each other other's presence, and happy. Soon enough, Francis bit his lower lip, his right hand sliding into his jeans pocket, grasping the ring tightly.

"Virg?" He asked lowly.

"Yes?" Virgil replied sleepily.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Francis, anything," Virgil replied, looking up at him with an adorable sleepy smile . Francis smiled down at his small lover,and Virgil blushed. There weren't many times that Francis Stone would actually smile.

"I was wonderin' if you'd do me the favor of marrin' me?" Francis asked huskily. Virgil's sleepy expression melted into a shocked one.

"R-really?" Virgil squeaked out.

"Yeah. Would you?" Francis asked. Virgil's lips trembled again, and a large smile made its way to his mouth. He surged forward, and kissed the pyro hungrily. In between kisses, Virgil responded with a 'Yes' causing Francis to let out a whoop of joy as he slid the simple ring onto Virgil's left hand. Now, Francis was truly happy.


End file.
